


Worth It

by SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of a sick Castiel, and reassures him he is not, in fact, dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1967PotterImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/gifts).



Ever since he had become human, there were so many things Castiel had learned.

 

That uncomfortable pressure he got in his stomach meant it was time to go to the bathroom, that burning in his eyes meant it was time to go to bed.

 

He learned how to understand most of the emotions – there was still an uncomfortable knotting in his stomach he couldn’t figure out whenever he was around Dean – and figured out when and how much to eat to keep himself functioning.

 

So when he woke up one morning to a pounding throb behind his eyes and churning ache in his stomach, he didn’t know what to think.

 

He was used to most sensations, but this… This was new. And it was _awful._

 

He called Dean’s name, scared he might be dying, and sat bolt upright in bed.

 

That was a mistake. His stomach made a gurgling noise, and a moment later its contents were spilling from his mouth onto his bed.

 

“Cas what’s – awh gross man.” Dean cringes when he walks into the room, wrinkling his nose, “if you’re gonna hurl aim for the garbage at least.”

 

Castiel looks between the hunter and the mess on his bed for a moment. “I don’t…” His stomach gurgled again and Dean stepped into the room, picking up the waste basket and handing it to Cas, who retched unhappily into it.

 

“Dean what’s happening to me?” He asked, eyes wide with panic. It took Dean all of three seconds looking into those terror filled, wide eyes before he sighed.

 

“You’re sick, here, come here, get up.” Cas nods, stumbling as he tries to stand only to be caught by Dean’s strong arms. “Yeesh man, come on, let’s get you to my room, I’ll clean this up for you.”

 

It’s all Cas can do to nod weakly and shuffle his feet down the hall, heavily leaning on Dean for support. “Shit, you’re burning up,” Dean sighs, pulling the covers back and helping Cas settle into his bed. “If you feel like you’re gonna puke again just… use the bucket, I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

With that, Dean walks out of the room, and Cas is left to figure out what exactly he would feel like if her were about to … puke again.

 

It was only a few minutes before Dean came back, arms full with a tray. “Here, I got ya some soup and crackers, think you can hold them down?” Castiel shrugs and takes one of the crackers. He’s cold. Why is he so cold?

 

“Am I dying?” He asks, shivering and drawing the blankets around his shoulders. Dean chuckles, rubbing a cool wash cloth on his forehead.

 

“No, Cas, ya ain’t dyin’. You’re just sick, relax alright? If you can hold this down I can give ya some medicine.” Cas nods gratefully and sips at his soup, “thank you, Dean.”

 

Castiel sets down the empty bowl a few minutes later and Dean hums in approval, “here ya go, take this.” He hands Castiel two small pills and a glass of water, smoothing a hand through the other man’s hair as he takes them.

 

“Why do I feel like this? What’s wrong with me?” Castiel’s eyes are wide, nervous as he stares up at Dean. Did he do something to do this to his vessel? Was he that bad at being human?

 

Dean takes the tray and sets in on the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing Cas. “It happens to humans sometimes, we all get sick. Sam used to get the worst colds when we were younger, I’d always be his nurse.”

 

Cas nods, he still doesn’t fully understand, but at least he isn’t the only one. “And you?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

Dean shrugs, “I just power through it when I get sick, gotten used to it. You should go back to sleep, I’ll come check on you in a couple hours.” Cas nods, closing his eyes and sinking into the large bed.

 

Sleep did sound like a good idea, and surrounded as he was by the smell of his hunter is was quick to come, even if he could feel the familiar knotting in his stomach, even over the painful churning.

 

When Cas wakes up, it’s to a cool cloth being pressed on his forehead. He feels slightly better, but he’s still cold, and his head aches.

 

“Hey there, you want to try taking a shower? We should get all this sweat off of you.” Castiel shrugs weakly, holding his arms out, and Dean takes the hint, helping Cas out of the bed.

 

The second Dean steps back from Cas in the bathroom, the man stumbles, catching himself on the sink and looking pleadingly up at Dean.

 

Dean sighs and strips down to his boxers, helping Cas strip down as well and turning on the water. “I’ll help, it’s alright.”

 

Dean practically lifts Cas into the stream, stepping in behind him and rubbing the bar of soap over his broad back.

 

He leans Cas’ head back into the stream of water and Cas sighs happily as the hunter massages shampoo into his hair.

 

“’S nice” Cas hums sleepily and Dean chuckles, unable to resist pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek.

 

He rinses the formal angel off, and helps him out of the shower, wrapping him in an armful of towels and sitting him on the toilet.

 

“Sometimes I’m glad about Sam’s weird hair obsession,” he grumbles, digging out his brother’s hair drier and setting about drying the angel’s hair.

 

When he’s done, Cas smiles up at him, “thank you for taking care of me, Dean, you don’t have to.”

 

This makes Dean pause, staring down at innocent cobalt eyes, “yes I do.” He whispers, brushing Cas’ too long bangs out of his face.

 

Castiel squints in confusion, “is this another thing you feel is required if you are to atone for your sins?” He cocks his head, “or is it the same need you feel to take care of Sam? I am an angel of the Lord, Dean, I do not require your protection.”

 

Dean shakes his head, cupping Castiel’s cheek in his hand. “No, no I need to… I have to take care of the people I love. Sam… He’s…” He trails off, sighing.

 

Why is this so hard, they were so close, if this was anyone else it wouldn’t be so hard to close that gap, to just say what he had been thinking for so long.

 

But it wasn’t someone else. This was Cas, and he couldn’t risk losing him. “Just cause.” He finally grunts out, withdrawing his hand.

 

Castiel makes a face, grabbing his hand and pressing it back to his cheek. “Because why, Dean?” And there’s that look, the one he can’t deny anything to, the one that makes him melt. All squinted eyes and pursed lips.

 

“Cause I… Want to make it all up to you. Cause I want to… to be worthy of you.” He whispers, stroking his thumb over Cas’ cheek. “Cause I need you.”

 

Cas nods slowly, searching the other man’s eyes, “Dean?” Dean nodded, tilting his head in question. “Kiss me.”

 

Dean sucks in a breath, nervously worrying his lip, but he does slowly lean in, pressing his lips to the angel’s chapped ones.

 

The sparks he felt solely from the tentative press of lips was absolutely worth how shitty he felt the next day.

 

Especially when Cas calls him on his bullshit when he tries to get up, forcing him back into bed and spending the entire day taking care of _him_.

 

 


End file.
